The Baby
by RockingThursday
Summary: What happened! Who would do such a thing? Robin is involved, how? Is this a job for Superman or his friend in the suit and the geeky glasses?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Most characters are OOC and its all my fault for staying away from cartoons, why school why you do this to meh!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to DC and WB...I think, but the plot is completely mine.

* * *

[Within a deep cave in a dense jungle somewhere]

"Woah! What the hell?!" Kid Flash lifted the black cloth which revealed a small child, no a toddler of about 3 years old sleeping soundly. "Is that who I think it is?!", Robin appeared beside him " This is so not asterous" he sighed. "Batman's gonna kill us?" Kid Flash turned a bit pale, the part of his face below his mask. "No, he's gonna give us candy, Yes he's gonna kill us!", "Robin, shush!" Miss Martian had her hands on her hips and tried her best "sort-of bat glare" on the boys, didn't work. A "ding" went in Robins head " Since you're the leader, you get to tell Batman!" smirked the little troll as he pointed towards Aqualad, he sighed and gave in to the fact that he had to face Batman with a report of their failure on a mission …again. "We must stay calm and leave this place immediately, if the perpetrator is still here we may not be able to tell Batman anything" They nodded and proceeded to help the still unconscious Artemis and slightly dazed Zatana. "errr… where's Rocket?" Kid Flash left the baby in Miss M's arms and zipped around the area searching for Rocket. "Up here guys! The bad guy left, he's injured from the blast, we might still be able to catch him!", "No, we must head back to Mount Justice, treat the injured and report to Batman". They left the "used to be" bad guy's lair and headed towards Mount Justice using the bioship.

"Wahhhh!" the baby woke and started wailing non-stop. Trying to calm him down was difficult…trying to not get hit by a baby with super strength was harder. "Ouch! Stop that!" The baby flailed his little limbs trying to get free and hit Kid Flash with all his might, "Here, look its Black Canary" Miss Martian morphed into Black Canary, since she was den mother and partially his mentor, he might calm down…nope. "Gahh!" head smacked into the wall of the bioship and fainted, Kid Flash down. Rocket dove out of the way in time and went over to check on Kid Flash. Robin was researching on all ways to pacify a baby, trying everything he found with Aqualad . "Note to self, Super baby needs person with super strength to prevent casualties" Robin tried funny faces, didn't work either. "Maybe he's hungry?" Miss Martian chipped in and tried not to lose altitude while multi-tasking to look at the baby and thinking of ways to stop his crying. It was getting hard to control the bioship with all the noise and mental emotions coming from him, it conveyed his sadness and anger which distracted her from flying the bioship.

"Batman! Help, he won't stop crying!" They all, only the conscious ones, rushed out of the bioship towards Batman who was perplexed then understood when he saw the infant. "Is this…" they nodded their heads and confirmed that this little "bundle of joy" was indeed Superboy. They told Batman all the things they tried to calm him down, even the diaper check which lucky for them was untrue. Batman pressed his communicator "Get to Mount Justice, Now!", he turned to the team and scooped the baby out of Aqualad's arms and swiftly headed towards the transporters. Rocket and Miss Martian helped their unconscious team mates and a dizzy Zatana to the med bay while Robin and Aqualad followed Batman in.

* * *

[At a random, undisclosed summer house on a certain business man's island]

"You did what?!" Luthor yelled at Sportsmaster, "Take it easy, anyways it's not according to plan but at least its close enough". "No, it's not close enough you dumbass! You were supposed to aim for Robin!" exasperated he sat down on the leather sofa opposite Sportsmaster. "He's Superman's apprentice right? No problem", "Problem?! The problem is just that! Superboy is not Superman's apprentice nor does he want him to be." he put his whiskey glass down "moreover he is invulnerable, how can he just disappear like that?!". Sportsmaster shrugged "how am I supposed to know, this thing came from a Mr.T, he showed me it vaporising an entire ship to dust in front of me", "Well then, do you know where he is now?", "err…he's not picking up his calls no more, says the cops are on to him".

"Whatever, just make sure you get him the next time, they should be on high alert now so you better lay low till it tides over", "Sure, pay me and I'll leave" a finger snap from Luthor and Mercy comes over with a brief case, opens it up and reveals green but only half of the case is filled with it. "Hey! We had a deal!", "The deal was to vaporize Robin, you failed and won't get the full payment till you have done your job right". Sportsmaster angrily gets up, grabs the brief case and heads down towards his helicopter.

Luthor rubs his temples to relieve the "anger" migraines and turns his chair towards the TV, Mercy closes all the blinds and dims the lights. The TV projects out transparent holographic screens in front of him, showing many dark silhouettes of familiar figures.

* * *

Will be continued...

Please review and criticize as much as you like, cause I suck at "writing" stories and I will appreciate that you help me improve :D Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Took me a while but here it is!

* * *

"Recognised, Superman, 01" a flash of light and there stood the man of steel, his eyes fell on the whining baby wriggling in Batman's grip. "Who's the cutie?" he tickled the baby and cooed at him, the little one stopped and stared at Superman with his big blue eyes and made a delighted squeal that seemed to spread throughout the mountain. The "cutie" scrambled to reach Superman's arms and gave kicks to the dark knight in the process, nearly fell when Batman lost his grip but Superman grabbed the baby in time and cradled him with an arm "Woah there, that was a close one!". Now in Superman's arms the baby looked up at him and gave the sweetest grin, curious little hands roamed and explored his broad chest. "Whatcha' doing, hm?" Superman gave a giggle and stroked the baby's cheek, the little one responded by holding the larger hand with both his own and put it to the side of his face and felt the warmness that came with it.

"Aww… Batman he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen, where'd you get hi- Batman?" the dynamic duo was gone without a trace. "Erm…I think I hear Uncle B calling so…bye!" and KidFlash zipped out of the room in a heartbeat, leaving the man of steel with the baby. "Wa- you guys can't leave me with him! I don't know how to take care of babies!" he said to the already empty room. _Leave Superman with a baby, _he thought sarcasticly,_ he likes kids and probably knows how to take care of one!_ The baby giggled happily as he copied Superman's disgruntled expression, Superman smiled as he looked at him and noticed a note pasted on the baby "Take care of Conner, I will send baby supplies later- Batman". "Where is he…oh" as a realisation hit him, he sighed in defeat and promptly left through the transporters.

* * *

[In an apartment somewhere in Metropolis]

"Alright kiddo, this is where I live" he told the gurgling baby as he landed onto his balcony. The ba… no, Conner was still excited over the flight to reach the apartment and continued to drool onto the blue suit even as his giggles died down. Clark entered the apartment and put Conner down, the wide-eyed baby looked curiously at everything and decided to explore the "new environment" he was in. The space they were in was the living room and it connected to the open kitchen via an island counter. Conner was intrigued by the nearby sofa and climbed clumsily onto it, he was surprised by the bounciness as he sat down then proceeded to play some more on this white playground of sorts. "Hey, better be careful Conner", Clark closed the balcony doors and rushed to steady Conner on the sofa, "You don't want to get an owie if you fall". Conner sat down and continued to play on the seats. While looking back every now and then to check on Conner, Clark reached his front door and peeked out to see if any neighbours were in the hallway, he then used super speed to take the duffel bag that was placed outside and closed the door.

"Hmm…let's see baby diapers, bottle, milk…Conner?" he looked up from the bag and saw that the baby was no where to be seen, small fits of laughter was coming from the bedroom and so he followed it to the source. Conner had found his way to the bed and had tied the blanket around his neck like a cape, he was jumping up and down on the springy mattress and making whooshing noises with laughter in-between. Clark carried the boy off the bed, put him down and untied the blanket but Conner whined in protest. "The blanket's too heavy and big to be a cape, you can't fight bad guys like that. I'll get something lighter for you, alright?" Conner excitedly followed him to the drawer by the bed, he picked out a red towel and dressed the boy with the clothes from the bag. Happy with his new cape he zoomed back into the living room, Clark changed into his home clothes and took his briefcase before joining Conner.

Clark went to the coffee table in front of the TV and took his notes and laptop out, used his X-ray vision to make sure Conner wasn't making any trouble and continued with his report. He got so engrossed with his work that he forgot to check on Conner, the boy was quietly playing behind the island counter giggling to himself on his new find. Another hour had past before loud laughter interrupted his concentration, he searched for the boy and "Oh. Rao." he super sped to the kitchen to find a powdered baby surrounded by large amounts of flour and an empty flour bag. "Conner! You shouldn't have played with the flour!" Clark quickly carried him to the bathroom and took off the boy's whited clothes, Conner stood there pouting with eyes that threatened to cry. Then he noticed that Superman was not wearing his suit and cocked his head to the side in confusion " Superman?", "Yes?" Clark replied as he wet a towel and started wiping the flour from Conner's face. He stared at the strange looking Superman in front of him and put a hand up to touch the shirt and face "Oh, I don't wear my suit all the time. Its like the clothes you wear everyday, you need to change out of it some time, right?" Conner nodded in agreement then started his giggle fits again, Clark realised why and as revenge he tickle-attacked the culprit.

After cleaning up the mess and the boy, Clark prepared to make dinner for them and this time he made sure to check on Conner as regularly as possible. "You like spaghetti?", "Uh huh" Conner was drawing in the living room, crayons scattered around him as he worked on his masterpiece. The duffel bag had contained many things that a 3 year old would need, a few baby manuals were also included to help Clark care for the little addition to his household. Clark set the table and Conner ran towards the counter "look! look!", the drawing was very messy but anyone who saw it would know it was a drawing of Superman flying in the sky. "Thank you Conner. Now let's put that away and eat, ok?" he lifted Conner so that he was able to put up the drawing on the "frozens section" of the fridge with magnets. Even though he could sit on the dining chair by himself, Conner's chin reached just above the table top so Clark had to stack various dictionaries and other thick books to create a makeshift baby chair. Dinner was most delightful even with a few mishaps of "suicidal meatballs" dropping to the floor in the fight against the fork Conner was using, evidence of this was in spaghetti sauce on his bib and the table. _8 o'clock…bedtime, _Clark checked his clock then brought Conner into the bathroom to wash up and was about to dress him in PJs when he suddenly dashed out.

Clark ran out trying to find the baby when he saw it, a baby crib next to his bed with a black and red theme. _Wow, Bruce really went all out..., _something moved in the shadows of the dimly lit room near the bedside and started squealing at the new object in the room. "What's this?" Conner was clad in nothing but his diaper as he stared in awe at the crib, "it's your bed, now c'mere!" Clark quickly ran towards Conner and clothed him in the PJs as the baby tried to escape his grasp. "Okey dokey, time for bed" Clark put the boy into the crib and went to change into his PJs, he couldn't leave the boy by himself so no night patrol tonight. He had turned off the lights and said goodnight while climbing into bed when he heard whimpers from the crib. He turned on the bedside lamp and saw that Conner was standing in crib and clutching his blanket with the saddest blue eyes, "you want to er…sleep with me tonight?" Conner nodded and Clark picked him up and tucked him into the bed. The lights were off again and Clark felt something grab his arm and snuggle onto his chest, he fell asleep grinning dreamily with the boy by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally finished this one today. To all who followed and fav'ed : I love you people!

Thanks to Anonymous, I now have a space between speeches by each person. It's much more neater now :)

* * *

"Good morning Metropolis! Today…" a half-asleep Clark hit the snooze button and sat up immediately, completely forgetting that his bed had another person and said person now startled by the sudden motion began to cry. Loudly.

"Sorry!" Clark was totally clueless on how to soothe wailing babies and tried imitating people he had seen on TV. When Conner calmed down, Clark carried him to the kitchen. He quickly made breakfast and read his morning news as he ate it. When they finished eating Conner had a milk moustache and was very persistent in wanting to keep it, Clark knew that chasing after "Sir milk moustache" would make him late for work so he gave up. He changed into his super suit, grabbed his suitcase, carried the baby and the duffel bag and flew off to the transporter to drop him off at Mount Justice.

"Weee!" Conner felt like he was on a carnival ride and excitedly looked at every direction to take in the view, Clark had to hold him tightly so as to not drop the boy. Flying in the day was very different from flying at night, he could see everything from above the city now and that made it an entirely new experience for him.

"What's that?" Conner pointed to a golden globe in the distance and stared in awe.

"That is the Daily Planet, my friends work there" Clark explained as he flew towards it then landed behind the globe. His hands feeling a specific part of the globe and eventually pressing a hidden button, it opened up to reveal a small rectangular space which had a keypad within it. Clark placed his hand on the keypad, said his superhero identity and identified Conner as a guest to the device. It scanned him and Conner, then a light engulfed them both before the hidden space closed itself.

* * *

[Transporters, Mount Justice]

The transporter lit up and announced their arrival, Red Tornado was already there waiting for them. Clark put the duffel bag on the floor and put Conner into Red Tornado's arms… he didn't want to let go.

"Conner, Red Tornado is going to care for you until Batman or I get back, okay?" Clark tried to reassure the boy but he still wouldn't let go of Clark. Conner's lips trembled and looked like he wanted to cry, he shook his head and whined in hopes of getting Superman to stay with him. Guilt tripping… his other ultimate weakness besides kryptonite, the look on Conner's face told him to stay while a mini Lois on his shoulder yelled " SMALLVILLE, GET YOUR ASS TO WORK!".

"It is alright Conner, Superman will come back, he never lies" Red Tornado's monotonous voice stopped Conner's whining.

"You c-come… back?" Conner's voiced cracked a bit from in between the sniffles and now he had hiccups. His stray tears dripped down has face, he wiped them with his arms and cleaned off his moustache in the process.

"Don't worry, I will" Clark smiled his brightest smile and Conner reluctantly let go of his arms. A flash of light and Superman was gone. Red Tornado brought Conner to the kitchen to try and stop the hiccups, he ran through his data base and the internet to find hiccup remedies. After a while Conner got annoyed of the remedies, actually his hiccups didn't bother him at all. He was bored, he was three and just wanted to play, not wanting to stay any longer he fled the room.

"Conner?" Red Tornado looked up from the fridge as no one answered, he closed it shut and scanned the security footage. Conner was in the living room, he found his bag and climbed into it to find his toys. Red Tornado casually walked in, sat on the sofa and watched Conner play.

* * *

[In an alley near the Daily Planet]

Clark walked out of the phone booth now clad in his work clothes, the confidence of Superman was now replaced by Clumsy Kent and his glasses. Bumping into a few people, nearly losing his balance and dropping his briefcase, then he was grabbed by the tie and dragged to a car parked just outside the Daily Planet.

"Lois, I just ironed this tie, please don't crumple it" he adjusted his glasses as he was shoved into the car.

"Sorry Smallville, we gotta go! There's a big story down town and we are NOT missing it!" Lois got into the car, slammed the door, put one hand on the shift stick and the other on the steering wheel.

"Oh, hi Jimmy", "Sup CK" Jimmy gave a little wave before they both fell backwards into their seats as Lois hit the accelerator, nearly hitting another car as they sped off.

* * *

[Living room, Mount Justice]

"Supey!" Kid Flash sped to Conner and lifted him, tossing him up and down. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were the first few to arrive, Megan wasn't back yet due to cheer leading practice, Zatana and Rocket were still having classes, Robin knew where Artemis was but didn't say anything. The trio took over babysitting Conner, they didn't have to worry much since baby notes were pasted on the fridge courtesy of Batman. Red Tornado was sure he had a glitch or something, his data and scanners never picked up any other presence during the time he babysat Conner. Robin snickered.

"Bye bye, Red Tonato" Conner waved his little arm at the android as he exited via transporters. They started with playing baby toys, moved on to small hand games like patty cake, then it all somehow moved to lost.

"Shit! We're gonna die again!", Wally never felt this terrified before, "We're gonna be thrown off a building by Batman then thrown face first into the sun by Superman!".

"Correction, you two will be thrown by Batman and made into fried face pies by Superman" Robin typed away on the main computer, "I will probably be grounded for…ever".

"Babies his age are curious, yes?", Aqualad replied through his comm as he was looking under some gym equipment, "He is most likely to be in a place that fascinates him, perhaps something related to Superman?". Light bulbs lit up simultaneously and they all rushed to Conner's room.

They could hear giggles and cooing from inside the room, they opened it to find Conner in the midst of piles of scrapbooks. Each contained countless articles on all things related to Superman.

"Daddy!" he proudly pointed to the pictures.

Someone went "Aww" while Kid Flash and Robin went "Gah!", Aqualad was too shocked to respond.

"Lady! Don't scare us like that!" and Kid Flash got a whack upside his head. Black Canary went in to pick up the little boy, she cradled him in her arms and promptly labelled him "cutie".

"Actually I just played along, she entered Mount Justice like ten minutes ago" Robin said defensively.

"And you didn't tell us..." Kid Flash gave a "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-face" while Robin simply shrugged. They explained everything that happened to Conner except for the lost part, their funerals would have been there and then.

* * *

To be Continued...

Once again, readers criticize as much as possible if you want!

Thank You all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! School happened but I am working on another story as a second present, depending if you like it or not… but anyways Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

[Superboy's Room, Mount Justice]

Black Canary sat on the edge of the bed with Conner on her lap, he was facing sideways so he could lean onto her. She bounced the boy on her lap while the trio picked up the scattered books, being ever so careful as to not step on any of them.

"I see. So Superman is babysitting him without knowing that-", "Yup, that's pretty much it" Robin answered.

"And what are you and Batman going to do if he finds out?" she gave a worried expression. They all knew that Superboy was a touchy subject for Superman, as to why nobody knows, maybe Batman… because he's Batman.

"If you keep mum and we keep mum, nobody got's to know, okay?" Robin arched his eyebrow, no one could see through his mask though.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it…Supey's kinda attached to him and if anybody told the truth now , nobody wins" Wally did not want Conner to be upset over something like that, just thinking about it hurt. There was something definitely wrong with Superm-jerk, he was sure of it.

Conner was totally oblivious to the conversation, he was more interested in the blond hair that kept tickling his nose. He grinned in satisfaction when he finally got hold of a few locks and giggled as he stroked the silky smooth hair. They all just looked at him, such a happy child yet such a sad story. When the mess was cleared they headed for the living room.

* * *

[In a warehouse somewhere in Metropolis]

"Lois, I don't think-", "Shut up Smallville, you want us to get caught?!" this trio was hiding behind crates, they had followed a man that was suspiciously leaving the crime scene back in down town Metropolis. He seemed to be waiting for someone or something…

"Ahh! Let me go!" Jimmy was hoisted up in the air by a larger man, their cover had been blown and Clark had already ran off.

"Typical Smallville!" Lois' arms was grabbed by another man, then she and Jimmy were brought to the man they had been tailing.

"Ah, Miss Lane, it's been so long" a man with green eyes greeted her with a cynical smile. His hand gesture indicated to his henchmen not to chase after Clark.

"Metallo!" Lois struggled with all her might to break free of the henchmen's grasp to no avail, now they were hostages and Clark had probably fled the area as fast as his wimpy legs could carry him.

Now as any bad guy would, he explained his evil plan. He made a big heist in the Metropolis Bank to lure Lois and or Jimmy to the scene, kidnap them then wait for Superman to show. The scared-shitless Clark was of no use to him as the man had never showed signs of being friends with Superman, much less know how to contact him. The hostages were tied up to chairs and placed in the middle of the warehouse, they were surrounded by dozens of shipping containers.

"I thought this place was supposed to be empty?" Jimmy looked around and wondered what they were for, Lois' glare had turned awry.

The henchmen surrounded them in a circle but facing away from them, giving their boss 'privacy' with his hostages. As Metallo continued his 'evil plan speech', Jimmy tried to reach the button on his watch discreetly and hoped that Superman was in the city to hear the frequency it gave off.

* * *

[Living Room, Mount Justice]

Robin was flipping through TV channels, trying to find something suitable for Conner while Wally made snacks to share. Conner was playing with the toys from the duffel bag, Canary sighed and wondered whether to pity the toys, some were dismantled while others were chewed to bits. It was hard to stop him from putting random stuff in his mouth, super strength and all, even as a baby. Aqualad was reading a baby manual, there were written notes by Batman, those were the important ones since they were babysitting a meta-baby.

"We are live here in Metropolis as Superman and Metallo head face on-" Conner looked up from where he was and crawled as fast as he could towards the TV, he looked back to Robin wanting him to switch the channel back to the news.

"We have two hostages: Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen of the Daily Planet, their locations unknown at the moment- Woah!" The helicopter swerves to the side, dodging Superman and Metallo who were fighting intensely. The lady in the TV nearly fell off, Conner wished she did so he could see Superman in action. He stood up and plastered his hands to the screen and kept looking for Superman, squealing delightfully whenever Superman landed a punch on the bad guy.

"Lady, go away!" He was getting more and more ticked off as that lady was still blocking most of the fight, from his point of view, he wanted to see the entire fight but she was in the way. So he "pushed" her.

"Supey!" Wally managed to reach there in time before the entire thing fell. If anything happened to it, Batman would probably not pay for a new one… no TV in Mount Justice forever and it had the best game graphic displays.

"I wanna see Daddy!" Conner crossed his arms angrily and pouted, he did this pose all the time when he was a teen and even when he wasn't angry. Wally carried him to Robin on the couch however Conner wanted to watch up close and squirmed in protest. Then he stopped, Robin had connected his wrist computer to the TV wirelessly, now they could see the fight from many different views. The TV would now display the camera footage with the best angle of the fight thanks to the "Prince of Hacking". Conner settled down on the couch and watched the TV with intense eyes, he never looked away fearing he would miss something.

"Recognised, Batman, 02", "Recognised, Wolf, C02" Robin whipped his head to the direction of the computer generated voice. Wolf impatiently ran to the living room to seek Conner but was stopped by Batman before it could pounce on him.

"No, remember what I said" Wolf whimpered and backed down.

"Wolf!" Conner scrambled to the large canine and gave it a hug. He then returned to the sofa with Wolf in tow and when Conner sat on the floor, Wolf curled around him and let the boy lie on him.

"Where Sphere?" Conner asked.

"With Flash" Batman was paranoid, so there was no way he would let an unknown alien tech/motorcycle into his cave. Also, the League was still trying to figure out where it came from and how to "communicate" with it as it was an A.I. of sorts. On the other hand, Ace didn't take to having another canine in the cave lightly and kept growling. It seemed to be "jealous" that Wolf took all of Batman's attention, he was quite amused with this. That amusement would die down as Batman tried to train Wolf to be "baby-safe". The large animal's strength and behaviour had to be controlled since Superboy's abilities had reduced, including his invulnerability.

"Daddy!" Superman had been beaten quite badly but managed to subdue Metallo. The kryptonite in his chest had been removed but was still in the area, Superman winced in pain as he flew off the scene while Green Lantern(John) went to help with clean up and kryptonite removal. Conner ran to the transporters, waiting for Superman to come for medical attention. The apprentices had a hard time trying to convince Conner that Superman wasn't coming until after work, they told him that Superman would be fine and he would heal with the sunlight. A bit of crying later and Conner fell asleep, they put him in his room with Wolf, trusting that the canine wouldn't accidentally crush him.

* * *

[Newsroom, Daily Planet]

"CLARK KENT! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?!" Clark cringed as Lois slapped a hand onto his desk.

"At least I called the authorities…" Clark swore that if Lois had heat vision, his head would have been melted to mush. He shrunk in his chair as she kept drilling him about his cowardice that afternoon, he wished he could just sink his entire body into the chair and never come out.

"C'mon Lois, let him off, if it were me I'd run and call the cops too you know" that just earned Jimmy a death glare from Mad Dog Lane, Clark thought "_note-to-self: buy Jimmy some iced coffee later"._ Lois just went on and on, saying that given his size he'd be able to fight off the thugs and prevented the hostage situation.

"B-but Lois, Metallo… h-he's a super villain with super strength, I can't beat that…" He looked down, suddenly talking to his shoes and his fallen pen. Lois walked off to her desk in a huff, Jimmy just gave a small pat on Clack's back and left to check on his camera images. Clark sighed and continued on his article, wanting nothing more but to finish work and retrieve the little bundle of joy he left at Mount Justice.

* * *

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for waiting patiently, Enjoy!

* * *

[Clark's Apartment, Metropolis]

"Batman, no, I can't bring him there, you said he needed to be somewhere safe. How is my office safe when bad guys come here on a weekly basis to mess with Lois and eventually me, no…don't you dare hang up-" Clark put down Conner as they entered his apartment via the balcony, as he put away his bag he looked at Conner and pondered on how to babysit him while working. Conner sat down and opened his duffel bag to take out some toys, one of them being a superman toy and the other a robot and attempted at re-enacting the scene from earlier that afternoon. The strangest thing was that the recently bought robot was quite beaten up and had lost an arm, some of it's paint was peeling too. Clark didn't think too much about it "_boys will be boys I guess…"_, and proceeded to fill the bathtub for Conner's bath.

* * *

[Childcare centre, Daily Planet, Metropolis]

Loud cries and wailing was heard throughout the room, Conner didn't want to be apart from Daddy again. His high-pitch protests were quietened to small sobs when Clark said he would be back to bring him out for lunch. Clark was so late for work and Perry would probably yell at him again, morning car chases and the sort couldn't happen until after he actually reached his workplace but no, the invisible being that oversees the universe says it will happen and make Clark late.

"We'll go to my favourite restaurant, you'll love the pie they have" Clark carried Conner on his side and showed him around the room, there were other kids running around playing tag and some were "shopping" in a makeshift store. Clark put the boy down next to a table where some children were playing with superhero toys and asked them to get along with Conner, they were nice and wanted to share their toys with him, Conner however hid behind Clark's pant leg and eyed them curiously. Clark lowered himself till he was at eye level with Conner and assured him once more, Conner nodded as Clark gave him the superman toy. Clark waved goodbye and left, the kids at the table got him to sit with them and play.

Conner tried to be as gentle as possible as he knew his strength would hurt them, Batman "trained" him yesterday on how to control his strength and new smaller limbs, it was difficult but he managed.

Conner stared at the clock's hands as it slowly ticked its way to 1, he couldn't wait to be with daddy again, it took forever to reach lunch time. He kept looking at it, as if his constant gaze would will it to go faster. When it was nearly time, he stood up and ran towards the baby gate near the glass doors, hoping to see Clark come in. He didn't. Conner plopped onto the floor, hands propping his head as he frowned and pouted to the floor.

* * *

[Newsroom, Daily Planet, Metropolis]

He constantly kept glancing at the digital clock as he typed away on his computer, the quicker he finished the document the quicker he could send it to chie-Perry and get to Conner. Too engrossed in his work to notice Lois approaching, he nearly fell off his chair when she called him.

"Why the hurry Clark? Meeting someone?" she began interrogating him with a whole bunch of questions as he shrugged them off one after another with ambiguous answers. She supposedly gave up and asked if he'd like to go for lunch. Clark managed to give a excuse and went to the elevator as fast as he could while still dropping some documents, Lois swore if there was a world record for being the clumsiest Clark would win hands down. He'd always eat lunch with Jimmy and her, strange he would just run off…like he always does. "Damn it, Smallville! You think you can snag a story without me? Think again, come on Jimmy!" grabbing the photographer by the collar, she dragged him into the next elevator with a huff.

* * *

[Five &amp; Dime, in some district within Metropolis]

He cautiously surveyed the area from where he was seated, wary of any sign of Lois, if she knew about Conner there was a chance that others would eventually find out too. As soon as he heard her rants from the next elevator, he made sure to take an alternate route out of the building. He rushed in and out of the childcare centre and went out the back, super hearing and x-ray vision tuned in to Lois, easily slipping out of her grasp. Superboy giggling all the way as Daddy was in serious Superman mode.

"What's a pie?" the boy in the baby chair cocked his head to the side in question "Is it good?".

"You'll see" Clark chuckled as he decided on their meal. When they had finished, the waitress came back with 2 slices of something, they smelled really good to Conner.

"Pie?", "Yup, now open up…ah" Conner released his hold on the spoon and munched delightfully on the dessert, he shut his eyes and savoured the piece of heaven in his mouth and immediately opened it again for another. He was constantly vibrating in his seat, unable to contain his happiness of this new found food. Pie was definitely his favourite now. This joy was not to last as they had to head back to the building, Conner was pouting again.

This dangerous routine went on for a week, Clark thought that the crisis was over. Nope.

* * *

[Vicinity of the Daily Planet, Metropolis]

"Cat, there is nothing on this floor except the kids centre and the …mph!", "Shut up Lane" the two women were hiding behind a wall, spying on Clark. A little boy followed closely behind him, who suddenly stopped and looked in their direction, shrugged and ran towards the elevator and Clark. Lois assumed that Clark was working on a big story, Cat thought otherwise. They tailed the pair to a nearby café, Clark went to order while Conner stayed obediently at their table.

"Psst, hey kid" Conner whipped his head to the direction of a familiar lady's voice, hopped off his seat and went to look who it was. It was the lady that kept falling off buildings and other tall stuff, he remembered Wally saying she didn't have a great centre of gravity, whatever that was… maybe she didn't know how to wear her tall shoes properly?

"Daddy says not to talk to strangers, I know you" he pointed to Lois, "but who's she?" he pointed to Cat. Both women had their mouths agape, farm boy had a kid… but who was the missus? Lois did a double-take then blinked slowly at this, then lied that they were "friends", anything other than that could have made the boy flee and lose their chance to gather more information.

"What`s your name?", "I can't tell you" he had a serious look on his face, going on this route would not be best if they wanted to know more.

"Clark is your daddy?" Conner nodded with a "uh huh".

"Who is your mummy?", "I only have daddy" he replied as he pointed at Clark, then frowned in concentration as he wondered what made a mummy. He knew that mummys were girls, that they were paired with daddys and that the pair was called parents. Parents somehow made children… but Luthor was part of the pair that made him… did that make Luthor his mummy? Conner instantly shuddered at that thought. But mummy's are girls, and Conner's head started to hurt cause he didn't understand any of it. The two women who didn't know of his dilemma assumed that he was getting upset because he didn't have a mother. Leaving the boy in Cat's care, Lois immediately stormed up to Clark at the counter.

"Smallville, why didn't you tell me?! Wait… all those times you suddenly disappearing or getting sick leave was to be with him wasn't it?" Lois continued on and on, the look of understanding on her face growing as she continued on her supposedly correct train of thoughts. Clark just stood there dumbfounded as his partner rambled on and on about something…oh no.

"Lois, no, you don't understand", "Don't understand what? It's okay, you don't have to worry, even though I'm not good at taking care of kids I can help", "He's not mine" Lois stopped and looked at him incredulously.

"He's not my son" he firmly stated, wanting the message to sink in.

"Daddy?" Conner stood at the door way with trembling lips and tearing eyes. What did he do wrong? Was it because he talked to people he shouldn't have, was that why daddy didn't want him anymore…again. The little boy ran out of the shop as fast as his little legs could carry him, whimpering being cut off by loud coughs and sniffing.

"No!" Clark tried to get to him but was too late, the boy ran onto the middle of the street and like a deer caught in headlights froze as cars starting honking at his sudden appearance on the road. Cars swerved trying to dodge the small form but the street still ended in a huge mess. Sounds that filled the area were like bombs going off and people were screaming. The scene was horrendous, various vehicles were crunched together, motor oil leaking in puddles nearby others and people trying to get out of them. The large man pushed his way through the crowd that was made in attempts of helping the injured and unconscious, he pushed his way to the metal mess where Conner had stood. He communicated to the watchtower as he tried to pinpoint Conner, the child had curled himself into a ball in the middle of the wreckage, hurt and crying…calling for daddy as he did.

"Clark it's too dangerous, we have to wait for Superman!" Clark didn't listen, Superman couldn't help, not now. Clark Kent had to step up. Said man climbed his way over cars and through them, thinking of nothing but getting Conner out of this. The boy was stuck in between two mangled cars, Clark had no way of getting him out without tearing the cars apart. It would be unbelievable if he rescued the boy out of there unscathed, so he scratched at his arms and hands till they bled then pulled the metal away, like ripping pieces of paper, revealing the shivering boy underneath. Conner looked at him hopefully then reached out to grab for him, Clark did the same and held him tightly to his chest and went back, sirens from ambulances and police cars could be heard closing in from the distance. League members that arrived helped with clean up and aiding casualties.

Conner was a little bruised but otherwise fine… something was not right, then he realised his wrist watch was crushed to bits in the smaller hands that latched tightly onto his arm for reassurance.

* * *

[Luthor's Office, LexCorp, Metropolis]

The businessman sat there calculating and reviewing the clip, fingertips pressed together as he leaned his elbows on his desk, an old habit indicating that he was in deep thought. It was all over the news: lucky little boy escapes catastrophic traffic collision nearby the Daily Planet. Luthor recognised the man holding the boy, forgot the name though, however he knew that the idiot was friends with Superman through Lane. Luthor was absolutely sure that mouse of a man had no children, let alone being able to have flings to make any, his mind connected the dots from Superboy's sudden disappearance to the recent event. No matter how hardy a child, none could ever hope to survive being hit by a car, especially one of high calibre as a Lexcorp design.

* * *

To be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

I am obliged to please those who want it, so enjoy! :D

* * *

[Meeting room, Mount Justice, Happy Harbour]

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Superman was glaring at Batman as if he was trying to use his heat vision.

"You didn't ask" replied the calm Gothamite.

"He needed someone to care for him-", "Why not you, why not Diana, or someone else?!", "The boy didn't want anyone else!" anger seethed through Batman's teeth and radiated off him in waves.

"I- He was fine with you and others right? I told you I didn't want to get involved…" a hurt Superman hugged himself, clutching at his cape.

He thought of Bizarro, the previous clone that was somehow made with DNA he didn't know was stolen from him. He didn't survive long though, the copied genetic make-up wasn't stable enough and so he began to deteriorate, both mind and body. Even though he was misled, he eventually did the right thing, he helped saved Lois from the burning lab he was born in. Superman thought all traces of his DNA would have been destroyed in that lab, that was until Superboy came about. The fear came back in tenfold now, a fully functional clone, not an exact replica but he was stable. The boy would be able to do what Bizarro couldn't accomplish, the possible mission of killing Superman if he ever went rogue, or the possible mission of killing people he loved and protected. Bizarro was a ticking time bomb and any wrong move could have sent him into a frenzy, with the same strength as Superman, many countless lives could have been lost. Superman didn't want that to happen again. It was too frightening, having another you and the fact that they were programmed to destroy on the whim of the creators or even dangerous criminal people. Clark was very scared. He had countless nightmares after his encounter with the degenerate clone. He dreamt that the clone would kill off innocent people and especially those he cared about, all that bloodied massacre with his face, eventually he would come to realise that it wasn't the clone who killed them off, it was himself and he would wake from the ordeal sobbing, afraid to go back to sleep…

The world's finest ended the dispute after long hours of debate, Superman left as quickly as he could, not sparing a glance back at the rooms he passes and leaves through the transporters.

* * *

[Living room, Mount Justice, Happy Harbour]

"Daddy?! Daddy, come back!" Conner rushes after the man of steel as he strides passes the living room, he tries to follow as fast as he can but he couldn't and trips over his feet, and falls head first into the floor. He looks up, hoping Superman would come pick him up but he doesn't, pieces of the floor crumble off his forehead and mixes with his tears as he cries. The team watch the heartbreaking scene, faces stoic as the transporters announce his departure. Megan floats over and carries him and wipes the dirt away. Conner is sobbing uncontrollably and asks if he did something wrong, why didn't daddy bring him home and other queries. The team can't do anything at this point, Superman was a stubborn mule, he wouldn't listen.

After a while Conner has cried himself to sleep, face frowning and whimpering from time to time in his dreams. He is left in his own room with the ever protective Wolf blanketing him in warmth, the team is trying to think of of what to do before Conner wakes up. They are all seated in a circle-ish manner around the living room; Artemis is quietly cussing Superdouche, Rocket has her eyes scrunched up in thought, Kaldur, Robin, Megan and Zatana are discussing possible solutions. Wally was in the kitchen getting snacks. Mostly for himself. Then becomes guilty when Artemis glares daggers at him, he opts to share instead. Zatana wonders aloud if Superboy would start crying again once he wakes up, it would be painful for everyone to see him in such a state again, so after much discussion they decided to bring him out to play to calm him down. And to NOT remind him of Superman.

* * *

[A random park somewhere in Gotham City]

They had set up picnic mat in the deserted part of the park, so that Wolf and Sphere could play with Conner and enable Zatana to use her magic to entertain him. He giggled as the juice from the apple was poured into his cup through a straw she stuck there, the utensils would dance a jig with each other before setting themselves in front of him, then his food would poof out of nowhere and into his bowl. Wolf was confused by the magic at first but became accustomed to it as the enchanted objects didn't seem to hurt Conner, also by the fact that a juicy piece of steak was promptly poofed into his dish. Megan morphed herself into various cartoon characters to make him laugh while Wally attempted funny faces, which still didn't work like the first time. Conner just assumed Wally ate something funny and that's why he kept making those weird expressions. As it continued on for a little while, the little boy started frowning in confusion and put his hand to touch the speedster's face and asked if it was broken. The group burst into laughter while Wally pouts, lips protruding and cheeks puffed up. Conner uses the chance to use both hands to fix/squish his face, he does a raspberry and Conner laughs till he falls over. Everybody has an "oh my god" look on their face except Robin, who had gotten used to the baby "hurting" himself while playing; he was more hardy than regular babies, these people need to take a chill pill.

"Supey, you want ice cream?", "Don't feed him too much, a super powered infant with sugar rush is the last thing we need right now." The speedster gave a high pitched scream and failed to conceal it with manly coughs, the dark knight had stopped by to see how they were coping with the situation, the rest snickered. Conner ran towards him and into his cape, he had stolen Wally's snack and wanted to play, said person didn't know what to do…he didn't want to crawl in there.

"It seems that Superboy has left, we should pack up and go back to Mount Justice" as soon as Batman ended his statement, Conner came out of his hiding spot exclaiming "I'm here, I'm here! Don't go!".

Batman knelt to the ground and produced a toy, a mechanical robot of much more superior design than it's predecessor, which had been completely obliterated by toy Superman. The little boy played with it happily without a care, smashing the mud monster he made previously with Kaldur. It was made with a Krytonian baby in mind, so the entire thing was made with actual metal, a titanium alloy of sorts mixed with kryptonian minerals. Every time the monster was vanquished into mush, Kaldur would make another in image of any monster he could remember from stories of old or the television, Zatana even animated it to fight back. Batman was right though, it seemed that he had too much ice cream and wasn't tired at all, most of the team were fatigued, they actually had to take turns in pairs to care for him. He was running all over the empty space, asking about anything and everything that came into sight, then would branch out those questions even further if he didn't understand. Suddenly he falls over and drops his toy behind some bushes, he pushes his way into the shrubbery and searches for it.

"You go after him","Nah man, it's your turn" by now Conner had gotten out of the isolated part of the park and was headed in a single direction, dodging all obstacles and going past others in the populated park. He ran and ran until he reached the grass edge that met the road There was a limo, it was black as night and emanated sleek elegance even with its door ajar, he went up to it and put his hands up indicating he wanted to be held. The passenger within carried him swiftly into the vehicle, he put the boy on his lap as the driver shut the door, his mouth widens into a pleased smile so much so that he actually looks happy.

"Mercy, home" the blonde complies with shifting the gears and the billionaire relaxes into his seat, he murmurs a few words and the little boy with glazed blue eyes falls asleep at command, head over the man's heart.

Wally runs out onto the side-walk at normal "crawling speed", he is panting not in exhaustion but in panic. Robin found the toy but couldn't find the owner, Wally had to speed into the livelier section of the park as Megan couldn't sense Conner's mind. He asked people who could have seen Conner as humanly fast as he could and went off in the replied direction. He whipped his head in every direction in hopes of glimpsing any sign of his friend. The rest of the team reached him after a while, he shook his head sadly, Conner could be anywhere by now.

* * *

To be Continued…

Cliffhangers are my weakness, I like to keep people on edge...

Actually I'm trying to make the story the best I can and I want to, I don't want it to result with a piss poor ending. I want to make something enjoyable, serious-ish and above all compelling to make people want to read. Quote: Good things come to those that wait – Unknown

A big Thank You to those who fav'd and or followed, it means the world to me! :)


	7. Chapter 7

[Luthor's Penthouse, Gotham City]

Sunshine poured through the windows as the lavish curtains were drawn. He blinked and yawned sleepily, not wanting to wake up, so he turned over to face away from them and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and buried his face into the pillow. The person who had drawn the curtains was petting and tugging at him to get up, then in irritation the blanket was removed and Conner was lifted off the comfy bed and carried into the next room. He was placed on the marble table of a sink, so sleepy he nearly fell off while dozing, luckily he was held up straight by the man. The little boy's face was washed and dried, changed into a fresh set of clothing as well and carried off somewhere again. The room they entered was humongous compared to the little tyke and it took a few strides for them to reach to the other side that had a large dining table, he fell asleep again while seated in the baby chair. The chef in the kitchen came out and presented the food, when he was done he stood to the side and awaited further orders, he eyed the baby curiously at this point.

"Wake up, it's time to eat" and a spoon was lifted to the boy's lips, with closed eyes Superboy absent-mindedly mouthed the food and chewed it sloppily, bits of baby food dribbling onto his bib. Luthor made a dismissive hand gesture and the chef went back into the kitchen, packed and left. He had to keep shaking the baby awake, he kept falling asleep while eating, sometimes with the spoon still in his mouth. The boy would sometimes swat away the spoon and it would be flung towards the nearest wall or Luthor's silk attire, "_the cleaners are going to have a field day with this"_ he sighed_._ The intellectual finally managed to finish feeding the bowl of baby food, Superboy's person was messy with sauce all over the mouth and hands, some food was dripping to the floor from the table and Luthor's shirt was quite stained when the battle to feed was over. Mercy picked the boy up and went to clean him up. After changing, Luthor went over to his laptop on the leather couch, the company could do a day without him and he could present his little progeny to the world. And also make the League upset, very upset. The drowsy boy was placed and propped onto his lap, snuggling into the fresh clothing and blinking blearily, still quite disoriented about the new environment.

* * *

[Some district within Gotham City]

They went to an all toy emporium. Luthor just places Conner onto the shopping cart and pushes in as if it were the most natural thing in the world, having remembered the map of the place he locates the level where all toddler playthings were prominently displayed. He proceeds to carry the boy in one arm and holding a toy in the other, wanting Conner to take his pick, other customers were just gaping and or staring…what is Lex Luthor doing in a toy mall. The sales assistants were dumbfounded by his presence and were unsure of what to do, their exasperate manager comes to the rescue and apologises for her subordinates incompetence. It seemed that she was a no-nonsense woman, dressed impeccably professional in her manager garb, she went on to inform him of the more popular toys and led the way. Luthor put the boy onto one of the seats and tried to interest him in the toys, he pushes them away, he just wants the comfy feeling of being held again and puts ups his arms. Passer-bys are intrigued by the sight, the owner of Lexcorp was known to be a ruthless man in the business world, who'd would have thought he had a soft spot for children. The pretentious man knows paparazzi and the such are in the vicinity by now and ups the cuteness level, a few words murmured into the boy's ear and the child is suddenly very interested in the toy nearest to said vultures. Luthor goes over and puts the boy down, Conner picks it and brings it over, jumping up and down wanting his guardian to take a look.

"You sure you want this one?" Conner nods excitedly, the toy is a simple xylophone with colourful metallic keys and a miniature mallet.

"There are other toys better than this" Luthor chuckles, of all the toys in the mall the boy chooses something so low tech and cheap, Conner has a determined look on his face and the businessman admits defeat. He doesn't mind as it's all part of his plan. Camera clicks can be heard around the corner and Luthor feigns the need to hide his little companion, the vultures sense that they've been found out and decides to bomb him with questions and camera flashes. The sudden attention shocks Conner and he cries loudly, Luthor tries to calm him down while evading the group. Thankfully for him, the manager chases them away, she doesn't want them scaring off her biggest customer yet. He thanks the manager and decides to continue shopping for a while more before leaving, "afraid" any more photojournalists show up.

Next, they go to a well known kids park, it has playgrounds for different aged children and a mini water park for little kids. He doesn't need to look hard, camera lenses are at the ready and aiming at Conner, their users waiting for the moment Luthor interacts with the boy. As soon as he is set down, Conner bolts over to the water park and squeals delightfully, he wants Luthor to come over and play. Said man takes off his blazer and rolls his sleeves up as he jogs towards the water guns, takes aim and drenches the boy from head to toe. Conner giggles all the while he tries to shield himself from the oncoming attack, he runs off to scoop water from the nearby fountain and retaliates against the opposition.

* * *

[A famous Restaurant in Gotham City]

It is early evening, they are seated in the back of the restaurant and Luthor is choosing what he thinks toddlers can eat. If not, the helpful waiter gives advice, the same one that served him and Bruce Wayne when they were having a co-op project the last time he was here. Though their tables are far apart, Luthor can still hear the rather portly man gossip about him and Conner. The waiter comes back and fills his glass with champagne and fills the boy's cup with juice, Conner drinks a mouthful greedily before he is stopped, ruining his dinner is bad which in turn might spoil the image he is seeking for.

* * *

[Newsroom, Daily Planet, Metropolis]

His eyes were wide with shock as he read the article, it seemed that many similar photos were already circulating in the internet since the afternoon, Clark only found out when Lois showed him the celebrity gossip site.

"Clark, what is going on?!" after the traffic incident, he told Lois as much as he could. Conner was part of a case Superman was working on and asked Clark to care for the boy, Lois was peeved though, that Superman didn't ask her instead.

"I don't know, I have to call Ba-Superman" and with that he turns off his computer and rushes away from his desk, saying goodbye to some colleagues before narrowly avoiding being crushed by the elevator doors as he goes in, Lois is yelling for him to wait up. He reaches the roof and calls Batman via communicator.

"Bruce, Con-Superboy is-", "With Luthor, I know" Batman didn't sound very pleased.

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't want to be involved." Clark winced at this.

"Why is he with Luthor?!" Clark changes to Superman and flies back home, not before text messaging Lois that he is no longer on the roof.

"The League is working on this, it is none of your concern" the communicator line goes dead as the other man hangs up.

He lands on his balcony with a heavy sigh, he just slumps onto his sofa and stares at the ceiling. He doesn't know what to do, he's worried about Con-Superboy being with Luthor and even though he was just a baby, that maniac could still use him for something dangerous. He was worried about the situation…not the boy, Clark smacks his face into a cushion and muffles his screams. He's terribly confused, his head and heart hurt too much, torn in between fear and love. Love? He always wanted kids but couldn't have any, man of steel and woman of tissue and what not. Adoption was nice but he wanted a child of his own, having one and adopting one were two different things, he felt that those who had their own kids were more blissful in a sense. Caring for Conner changed his entire world view, he liked the kid too…but he was possibly a weapon of mass destruction. His mind and heart clashed again, it was getting harder to breathe, he softly cries into the same cushion and tries to sort his thoughts.

It's morning now and he's still in his super suit, _must have fell asleep here last night, _he gets off the couch slowly and trudges to the kitchen. He stretches and yawns, trying to work out the kinks in his body while waiting for the coffee to brew. He face palms himself and super speeds to the bathroom to wash up, it looked like a truck ran over him, over and over, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache. The only time he felt like this was when Parasite drained his powers, he was sick as a dog for days, until Lois showed up and he found out he was actually solar powered. Now high in the sky with coffee mug in hand, he tries to soak up as much of the rays as he can but to no avail, he still feels washed out. He waves to a plane passing by and tries to put on his best Superman smile, some kids in the plane tug and shake their parents to look out the window as well, a little baby just plasters his face to the window as he stares in awe," _so cute..."_

* * *

[Kent Residence, Smallville, Kansas]

He lands in the fields and changes to Farmboy Clark Kent, he opens the barn door to find his father feeding the cows, he is so nervous that there are butterflies in his stomach. As soon as he sees his son's worried expression, Jonathan leads Clark to his mother, they sit in the living room and wait for their son to speak. Clark stutters and stumbles with words, explaining to the best of his ability, he can feel his parent's disappointed gazes upon him and feels even smaller. Their opinion on the matter hit him hard, he winced and cringed under their heavy artillery of criticisms, especially when they relate the matter to Clark's situation. They loved him unconditionally even though they didn't knew where he came from or didn't know how he could break his cradle with a kick, all that mattered was that he was their son, alien spaceship or not. Conner was a test tube baby, currently he is an actual baby that needs his father to care for him, Luthor may look like it but underneath that façade laid a sinister agenda. Clark pours out his worries, doubts and fears, he wants his parents to understand his feelings. He becomes quite upset, they hug him, tell him it's okay. By the end of it all they decide that Clark should get Conner back. Clark wants him back, clone or not.

* * *

To be Continued…


End file.
